<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Want The Juul by DanTheRonpaMan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417091">I Don't Want The Juul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheRonpaMan/pseuds/DanTheRonpaMan'>DanTheRonpaMan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Choking, Condoms, Detailed Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kaede Akamatsu, F/M, Jealous Oma Kokichi, One-Sided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Riding, Saihara Shuichi Has a Crush, Smut, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top Kaede Akamatsu, Underage Drinking, juuling, submissive shuichi saihara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheRonpaMan/pseuds/DanTheRonpaMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just want you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Want The Juul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is based off 2 things; a comic panel I saw of these three hanging out, smoking and drinking, and a music video I recently saw (I Don't Want The Juul - DEL). I have absolutely no idea why I wrote this, but I'm gonna write more pregame stuff after this. Enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>WARNING: EXTREMELY HARSH LANGUAGE AND UNDERAGE ALCOHOL USAGE AHEAD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three were sitting in Kokichi's filthy, disgusting basement watching re-runs of their all time favorite thing: Danganronpa. They were sat on his old, musty, ripped up black couch, with booze and empty Juul pods strewn about on the filthy, ratty stained up carpet. The room was filled with an aroma of pungent smells and teenage pheromones. As they sat and watched, they also passionately discussed their opinions on certain things that had happened in their show.</p><p>"This was one of the best seasons, by far." Kaede stated, taking another rip off her Juul. "Season 16 had so many twists, and not to mention all the titties. Seriously, look at Mika." She pointed at the screen to her favorite character, who was packing some serious heat. The boys next to her nodded in agreement, Shuichi sneaking a glance at Kaede's own boobs absentmindedly. </p><p>"I mean, the ending was kinda bullshit..." Shuichi said, huffing.</p><p>"Yeah, no kidding. That douchebag didn't deserve to survive, but it makes sense. It was only a bunch of retards left so it's no surprise they couldn't solve such a simple fucking murder." She scoffed, taking a swig of alcohol.</p><p>"K-Kaede!" Kokichi sputtered, reprimanding her harsh wording. </p><p>"What? Shut up, you little prick." She nonchalantly bleated, batting at his face. He yipped and mumbled something under his breath before going back to watching the show.</p><p>"Haaah, Kaede, you're so coooool..." Shuichi gasped, giving her his typical horny eyes. Shuichi was an absolute horndog and he couldn't hide it for shit, especially for her. It made Kokichi jealous to his core-</p><p>"Shut up." She said, taking another quick hit. "Hold up guys, check it out." </p><p>Shuichi looked to the screen and saw that their favorite execution was coming up very soon. Though they all had varying tastes, they could agree that thid was a group favorite. It was of Kaede's favorite character Mika.</p><p>"Dude, seriously. You guys remember how hard I simped for Mika. She deadass almost restored my hope in humanity, and then she went and pulled this shit. Fuckin' incredible." She said and smiled.</p><p>"Simping, huh? You're one to talk..." Kokichi mumbled.</p><p>"What was that, shitface?" She snapped back. Kokichi yelped and shivered.</p><p>"N-N-N-Nothing!" He sputtered back, cradling his bottle of booze. He gulped down another drink to look cool.</p><p>Shuichi watched the screen with intent, sneaking a glance at his beautiful crush. Her eyes were hooded as always, focused on the screen and smiling. "She looks so good when she smiles" he thought to himself. "In fact, she just looks good in general" he finished.</p><p>A million thoughts had raced through his mind. Sometimes, people wondered why he liked her. They'd call her a snooty abusive bitch, and thats exactly what he loved about her. She loved Danganronpa like he did, and she said whatever she wanted. She was everything he wanted to be.</p><p>He put out his hand, looking her directly in the eye. She eventually realized, looking him back in the eyes. She placed her Juul in his hand and looked back to the screen.</p><p>Shuichi looked down, then back up at her, his hand never moving. The execution was about to happen, so her eyes were focused on that until she again realized he was staring at her. They stared in silence for a moment as the execution started.</p><p>As the execution played in the background, the room dark other than the bright, blaring TV,  Shuichi said these words.</p><p>"Kaede, I don't want the Juul."</p><p>"I just want you."</p><p>Her eyes went wide and Kokichi's head snapped to the side. A glorious shade of pink shone upon their faces as bright blood coated the screen, a beautiful scream ringing out. Without breaking eye contact, the Juul was discarded and replaced by a hand.</p><p>As the execution faded, they both kept staring at each other with wide eyes. The realization of what they had just done began to settle in, and Kokichi looked at them with absolute horror on his face.</p><p>"O-Oh my god-" He muttered, getting up and stepping back in disgust. One thing to be noted- he hated mushy shit like this. Especially between his crush and somebody he despised.</p><p>"Well." Kaede purred, getting close to Shuichi's face. "I'm buzzed and horny. Lets get to it." She growled. Shuichi beamed and grinned at her, taking off his prized hat. Kokichi wanted to scream, that hat never came off for anything. Or anyone. Kaede looked up at the purple haired malice.</p><p>"Kokichi, get the fuck out." She demanded, sneering at him.</p><p>"I-I- What the fuck! This is my basement!" He shouted, near tears.</p><p>"Did I stutter?" She asked, looking at him as if he were the most brain-dead scum on the planet earth. He whimpered again and crawled upstairs.</p><p>"Now, where was I?" She looked back to her partner who already had his tie undone, shirt half unbuttoned, splayed out on the couch.</p><p>"God, you're such a fucking slut." She growled, getting on top of him and pinning him down by the arms. She grinned darkly as he writhed around, and he panted as he realized that she'd surely be the one dominating. Hell, if she had a strap on she'd be the one fucking him. She inched their faces together and watched as he reacted beautifully to her minimal actions.</p><p>Her knee slowly crept inbetween his legs, and as he resisted it became more forceful, eventually being shoved up againt the tent in his pants, grinding and rubbing at his erection.</p><p>"Gh- Hah- Holy shit..." He mumbled, watching as Kaede looked down at him with a sinister smile.</p><p>She finally grabbed him roughly by the back of the head and slammed them together, her tongue instantly prodding into his mouth before he could protest. He let her search through his mouth, her tongue gliding and tasting every possible cranny and crevasse. His mouth tasted like booze- hers tasted like whatever Juul pod flavor she'd been smoking beforehand.</p><p>Kaede wouldn't lie: it was a teensy tiny bit annoying that he was putting up no fight, but a vast majority of her was incredibly turned on by his lack of protest and utter consent to her actions. He was capable of saying no, and he was smart enough to know what was coming; yet for some reason, he continued letting her ravish his body. She was currently getting off his clothes, completely neglecting to take off her own. Her hands worked quickly.</p><p>At this point, the boy under her was completely shirtless. She ran her hands across his scraggly, pale body, uttering a few dirty curses and words of humiliation (which only served to turn them both on even more). He gasped, his eyes fluttering shut as her fingers grazed over his nipples.</p><p>"Wow, into that too, huh?" She remarked, giving them both a harsh pinch. His back arched up as he yelled, a hand going to cover his eyes and one going to clutch at the couch.</p><p>"Haah! Ah! Kaede!" He shouted, bucking his hips up into her knee. She bit her lip and fondled him even more.</p><p>"Fuck, I can't wait to fuck you." She grunted, catching his lips once more. His hands finally went to touch her, a shaky manuever. They grabbed at her back as she kissed him again, her body moving positions. She went to straddle his hips, her moist area on top of his. He could feel the difference, even through the pants, and he moaned at the feeling of it. Just knowing that his dick was that close to her was doing wonders for him.</p><p>They both ground into eachother at the same time, eliciting a sharp moan from each of them. She stopped kissing him and started to become entranced with the feeling below them- she was currently bouncing on top of him and grinding her clitoris into the tent in his pants.</p><p>Shuichi awed at the sight in front of him. He could have never imagined something so dominant and so beautiful being on top of him like this. His hands worked on their own, he sat up so his hands could grip her further. They moved down her back and toyed with the hem of her shirt, eventually moving under to caress her stomach. He looked up at her, silently asking for permission to go further. </p><p>"God, I never thought I'd let a filthy perv like you touch my boobs. Fine, go ahead." She scoffed, her hands resting on his shoulders. He smiled, his eyes clouding with lust as his hands creeped up her shirt. They each grasped a boob- squeezing and fondling them as they wished. This was Shuichi's dream. Kaede looked down at him with a disgusted look.</p><p>"Bet you're really into this, huh, you filthy perv?" She said, grinding into him particularly hard. His eyes rolled back and then shut.</p><p>"God, yes." He moaned, continuing to feel them through her bra. It was pretty sturdy, and felt... lacy. Nice. His hands crept to her back again to unbuckle the clasp, but-</p><p>"Hey." Kaede snapped at him, getting his attention.</p><p>"W-Wah! Did I do something w-wrong?" He stuttered, his hands instantly retracting out from under her shirt. She scoffed again.</p><p>"Jesus christ- No. But I'm not gonna let you see my boobs. You don't have that privilege yet, baabe." She cooed the last part into his hear, making his heart (and his dick) jump. Two words caught his attention.</p><p>1. Yet.</p><p>2. Babe?</p><p>Shit, that was hot. He'd already earned babe title.</p><p>"C-Can I at least take your shirt off?" He asked, hands pinching at the edge of her shirt. She rolled her eyes and sighed.</p><p>"Fine. Only for you, babe." She said, her hands going to grab her shirt. His heart must have done a backflip. He'd always wanted to see Kaede show more skin- he was constantly peeking at her exposed thighs and only had a couple of good panty-shots of her, so getting to see anything new was gonna be groundbreaking. </p><p>She pulled up her shirt slowly, teasingly. Once it got to her boobs, she popped the shirt right off and threw it to the side.</p><p>Shuichi was practically drooling at what he saw. The soft, white skin of her stomach was something he dearly wanted to caress. And her boobs? Good god. Firstly, the bra she wore was a lacy pastel pink- a stark contrast to her actual nature and style of clothes she wore. Secondly, the things held within the bra? Shuichi could see some distinct stretch marks on that and her stomach, and the first thing he thought of was how huge her boobs were- he was getting more turned on by the second. Every single thing about her body, those gorgeous stretch marks, her soft skin, everything was intoxicating.</p><p>"...Shuichi." </p><p>She finally snapped him out of his trance, himself looking up at her. She looked... bashful?</p><p>"D-Don't stare at me like that..." she pouted, blushing.</p><p>Hooooooly shit.</p><p>He could have nutted right there.</p><p>They both came to a standstill- Kaede had become too momentarily embarrassed to do anything, and Shuichi was...</p><p>"...Kaede."</p><p>"Y-Yes?"</p><p>"C-Can we..." He mumbled something and looked to the side, bucking up his hips a bit. She got the message.</p><p>She finally came out of her embarrassment and scoffed at him once more.</p><p>"Well, yeah, duh, that's what we were planning to do this whole time. But first..." She said, suddenly looking over the couch to the stairs.</p><p>"HEY! KOKICHI!" She yelled. Shuichi reeled back in shock. There wasn't a very audible response, but she assumed he couldn't have gone far.</p><p>"GO GRAB US A CONDOM!" She shouted as Shuichi's face exploded with a blush.</p><p>"K-Kaede!" </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>"*sniff*... S-Stupid bitch..." He mumbled, burying his head in his hands. He'd been sitting next to the stairs this whole time, listening to everything they were doing. He couldn't bring himself to stop it, but he couldn't bring himself to walk away- so he just sat there crying.</p><p>Then, he heard Kaede's gracious command for a condom. At that, he filled with rage. He got up and stomped to his parent's room, currently vacant, and began to go through their drawer until he found a condom.</p><p>Contrary to what one might believe, he was asked to get bad things for people very often (and if he didn't- boy would he regret it) and he did this by using things at his own house. His family was... frankly horrible, so he had every bad item one might want or need (drugs, alcohol, condoms, etc). He knew where the condoms were, though he'd never used one.</p><p>He picked up the condom and looked at it, tears in his eyes. He quickly walked to his room, and rummaged through the drawers once again.</p><p>A needle.</p><p>...</p><p>Was he really about to do this?</p><p>The answer is yes.</p><p>Out of pure spite, Kokichi poked 5 holes into the condom. They were so small that they wouldn't even be close to visible to the naked eye.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>"...God, what's taking that little shit so long?" Kaede grumbled, still sitting on Shuichi's cock. He'd just been playing with her tits the entire time, totally mesmerized by them. Kaede opened her mouth to speak again, but-</p><p>*smack*</p><p>A small wrapper hit her in the head. In her hand laid a condom. Shuichi saw as it smacked her in the face. She nearly growled.</p><p>"God, I'm gonna kill that little shit when this is over. But for now..." she said, looking back to Shuichi. His face lit up like a cherry tomato as he realized what was about to happen. She slowly moved herself downwards so she could get a hold on his pants. Before he could say "killing game", they were off. Only his boxers remained.</p><p>She fondled the tent in his pants, looking up at him with a sly smirk on her face. Seriously, she had him so close to nutting already. She pulled off his boxers slowly, his dick finally springing up out of the air. Once the cool air hit his heat, he sighed. He closed his eyes as she rolled the condom onto his dick. When he looked back down, he saw that she was coming up above him once more. She straddled him again, this time rubbing her clothed self onto his bare heat.</p><p>"Jeez, you call that a dick? What're you gonna do with that filthy, tiny penis of yours, dirty slut?" She huffed at him. He sucked in a sharp breath. This dirty talk had him way more turned on than he should have been. He blushed an even deeper shade of crimson as she kept whispering dirty nothings into his ear while riling herself up again. </p><p>By the time she was ready, he was already panting and gasping, ready to be inside her, rolling his hips into her warm moisture. She finally reached down and moved her panties to the side.</p><p>Her legs squeezed around his hips and she smiled as she lined up the tip. She slowly began to sink down, every inch of heat that enveloped him feeling like absolute bliss. He leaned his head back and moaned once she sank all the way down onto him.</p><p>"Gh... So this is what it feels like? It didn't even hurt, you pansy little bitch. Why don't you do something and make that dick work?" She huffed in his ear, suddenly raking her fingers down his back. He gasped and lurched foreward, a little bit of friction happening because of it.</p><p>"That alk you got? Fine, guess I'll have to take control." With that, she pushed him back onto the couch and started riding him.</p><p>She set up a pace that was none too gentle. She went up and down, up and down at a quick pace that had them both moaning. On every drop she would buck her hips foreward, hitting that spot that made her knees weak. Shuichi had his eyes shut, mouth open wide as he moaned with every movement she made.</p><p>After a bit, she decided that wasn't enough. She quickly changed her positioning a tiny bit and started slamming down onto his cock. A loud *clap* reverberated with every slam of her hips, and now Shuichi couldn't help but match her rhythm.</p><p>"C'mon, do something you whore!" Kaede shouted. She raised her hand upwards, yet her eyes asked for permission. Shuichi gave her a lustful look, and she slapped him right in the face. She grabbed his head and threw it back down into the couch. That motivated him enough to take control of their movements.</p><p>His hands made their way from her hips to the very back of her ass, grabbing handfulls of cheek. He stopped her movements dead in their tracks and made it so that he was the one controlling it now. He glided her hips up and down and thrusted in time with her body.</p><p>"Yes! Yes! Fuck, right there!" She yelled, throwing her head back. Kaede's hand moved down to rub herself furiously as he quickened his movements.</p><p>"Hah, Kaede, please..." Shuichi mumbled something after that.</p><p>"W-What? I can't hear you." She panted out.</p><p>"P-Please dominate me more, Kaede." He said, grabbing her ass even tighter. That sentence lit a fire within her.</p><p>Her hands instantly went up and clutched his throat, slamming him down into the couch. She changed their angle so she could still bounce on top of him, but his hands were now gripping the couch in place of what they were doing before. Her hands coiled themselves tightly around his airway, her face getting close to his.</p><p>"You wanna be dominated, huh? How's this feel, little bitch? You like it when I choke you like this?" She grunted wrapping her hands even tighter. He whimpered and moaned as her hands gripped more, his hips gyrating with movement. Her hands loosened and tightened around his neck, cutting off his air and circulation. The feeling of his blood pumping beneath her hands released something primal in the blonde girl, and Shuichi could have came from choking alone.</p><p>"P-Please! More!" He gasped out, the last of his air being cut off. He began to feel dizzy, that feeling combined with arousal making his cock throb. One of her hands let go and he took in a deep breath, his eyes rolling back and his hips bucking up. Her hand resumed rubbing herself as she moved on top of him, both of them beginning to stagnate.</p><p>"Shuichi! I'm close!" She yelled, her hand still clasped around him.</p><p>"M-Me too! Oh god, Kaede- Fuck!" He moaned.</p><p>"I'm gonna cum!" </p><p>With that, his hips sputtered upwards, his eyes rolled back and his mouth gaped wide as he came. The sight of it was enough for Kaede to finally reach her climax. She squeezed around him as he came, it felt like she was milking him for all he was worth. They both slowly came down from their climaxes, moaning on top of eachother as they did.</p><p>Kaede sighed, flopping on top of her new boyfriend.</p><p>"S-Shit, that was actually pretty good..." She mumbled, looking back to the TV. It was another favorite episode of theirs.</p><p>"Yeah... thank you so much, Kaede." Shuichi said, grabbing her face and kissing her on the cheek.</p><p>"Ew! Stop with all the mushy shit!" She said, sticking her tongue out at him. He simply smiled, absolutely in love with the girl on top of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Never thought I'd write the sentence, "-Kaede said, taking another fat rip off her Juul." I can't believe this is really what I'm offering to this fucking fandom. Also, I have to say; I really did exaggerate these pregame personalities. This was definitely really fun to write, though, I had fun! Thanks for reading!</p><p>Edit: Shameless plug: this is part one of kinky saimatsu stuff,,,, if you were into this maybe go check some of that out,,, also my Kiiruma stufd if you want some KINKY shit 👉👈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>